Faet
by E-61
Summary: Ia tetap sama seperti dulu, tetap cantik dengan rambut kelabunya dan kulit seputih porselen yang mencolok di negeri tropis ini, namun ia tak lagi bermata azure. Hanya crimson tanpa ada apapun disana, itulah kenyataan untuk Sebastian, kenyataan yang mulai menghilangkan obsesinya dengan jiwa yang murni miliknya. Bahkan mungkin juga cintanya./ christmas gift for Soran Lahmeer


**- Faet -**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Characters** © Yana Toboso**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Your warmth was locked up in my heart waiting to turn old"_

_(Yamazaru – Perseus)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang, perbedaan antara mimpi dan kenyataan tak ubahnya seperti tirai transparan yang bergerak tak tentu mengikuti langkah angin, kau tahu?

Karena terkadang mimpi itu bisa dirasakan seluruh indra di tubuh saat tirai itu menarik kita masuk.

Disini, di depan mata. Tertidur layaknya tidak memiliki jiwa namun memiliki rasa. Terlihat dari senyum yang terlukis di bibir yang indah, tidak terlalu tua tapi juga tidak terlalu pucat. Kulit seputih porselen, dan rambut senada dengan warna langit sebelum menitikkan air matanya. Kelabu.

Dan di mimpi, sepasang iris _azure _adalah yang terlihat berikutnya. Menyipit saat sinar matahari ingin bermain di sana—satu-satunya yang membedakan antara seorang Sebastian Michaelis dan Ciel Phantomhive; selain warna rambut dan identitas.

Suara jam di ruang tengah berdentang tujuh kali, pukul tujuh pagi.

Berarti tengah malam di London.

Dan kembali Sebastian melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan, menunggu dengan tenang. Meski untuk hari ini—seperti beberapa minggu yang kini bersembunyi di belakang, ia akan kembali terusir dari mimpi itu. Bertemu kehampaan sebuah realita.

Karena di depan matanya, Ciel takkan lagi memandangnya dengan iris _azure_. Dan takkan lagi berkilau dengan indah apalagi menampakkan setitik emosi di sana.

Yang tersisa hanya iris _crimson. _Tanda bahwa kini mereka adalah sama; dan tanda bahwa jiwa Ciel bukanlah miliknya. Melainkan sebaliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bila di London, Desember identik dengan hujan salju yang turun dan mengubah tanah menjadi putih. Di negara tropis tempatnya berpijak—Indonesia hanya menurunkan rinai hujan yang membasahi tanah; menyematkan permata bening pada rerumputan.

Di balik jendela, pemuda bersurai kelabu memandang tetesan air yang mengalir pelan. Ia menggerakkan jarinya seolah akan melukis sesuatu di kaca jendela tersebut.

Ia sering membaca kisah-kisah roman yang kadang menggambarkan hujan sebagai pintu masa lalu, dan hal itu tak ia ragukan untuk detik ini.

Karena kali ini, benaknya mulai membayangkan musim dingin di London. Membayangkan beberapa hal yang belum terselesaikan olehnya. Dan yang takkan pernah bisa diselesaikan.

Mengingatkannya akan singkatnya hari-hari yang ia jalani di kehidupannya dulu.

"Terkadang aku bingung dengan jalan pikiranmu, Sebastian..." Sebastian yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di balik pintu hanya bisa tersenyum datar.

Hening.

"Disini suasananya selalu ramai, dan panas... aku tidak suka..."

"Biasakan dirimu, Bocchan.. kau iblis bukan _vampire_ jadi tidak akan mati hanya karena sengatan matahari. Dan lagi rumah yang kita tempati sekarang sedikit banyak mirip dengan _mansion _Phantomhive, meski sedikit lebih kecil"

Yang bersangkutan hanya menghela napas.

Matanya melihat seluruh isi ruangan. Kursi antik, _chandelier _di langit yang menyinari ruangan, dinding _beige_ dengan ukiran _pointsettia_; sederhana namun tetap terlihat anggun. Memang sedikit banyak rumah ini mengingatkannya akan _mansion _tempat ia tinggal dulu.

Kalau bukan karena sang pria bersurai kelam di belakangnya, tentu sudah ia tolak ajakannya untuk menetap sementara disini. Sayup-sayup ucapan Sebastian beberapa bulan silam terngiang begitu saja.

'_Kau tidak mau kan kalau suatu hari ada yang mengenalimu, Bocchan? Karena selamanya penampilanmu akan seperti ini. Seperti boneka' _

Cukup untuk memberi sedikit warna merah yang bersemu di wajah putihnya.

Sebastian merangkul pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan menggiringnya ke ruang tengah.

Alunan lagu Oktavia von Seckendorff dari _Gramofon _[1] seakan memenuhi ruangan dengan penerangan yang redup.

Mereka menyatukan tangan masing-masing. Berdansa mengikuti alunan kelam namun menenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dingin.

Itulah yang Sebastian rasakan saat menyentuh tangan Ciel dan merangkulnya, Tubuhnya dingin namun juga hangat di saat yang sama. Dan entah untuk ke berapa kali, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa bila Ciel berada di dekatnya. Sedekat ini.

Padahal hanya dengan bisa melihat sosoknya dari jauh, waktu selalu terasa kurang baginya; dan jiwanya yang murni itu begitu menggoda. Dulu.

Kenyataan yang hampir bisa direngkuh, namun telah menjadi mimpi yang terbuang kini. Terbuang bersama ketertarikannya pada pemuda bersurai kelabu dengan pandangan _stoic_nya. Dan mungkin juga, cintanya.

Mereka berhenti berdansa. Ciel duduk dan bersandar pada sofa sambil menutup kedua mata dengan tangannya. Sedangkan Sebastian pergi menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan malam.

Mungkin memang tepat bahwa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Baru saja Sebastian akan memanggil namanya untuk mengajaknya makan malam, ia mendapati setetes air mengalir turun dari pipinya.

Menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihatnya menangis... bahkan tidak pernah terbayang dalam mimpinya.

"Sebastian, kau masih disana?"

"Ya, Bocchan.."

Ia memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan datar. "Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari Sebastian, namun hatinya seakan berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar ucapannya.

Hal yang dulu diinginkan olehnya, bukan hari ini.

"Kau berubah, Sebastian... apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Di mata Sebastian, kenyataan yang detik itu ada di matanya hanya fragmen dari mimpi. Mungkin mencoba menariknya agar kembali memiliki apa yang telah ia lupakan dan disimpan bersama semua obsesi yang ia punya untuk Ciel. Cinta.

Sosok Ciel tampak kabur dalam penglihatannya. Ternyata memang hanya mimpi—pikiran yang dalam sekejap terbantahkan dengan suara Ciel yang kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Dan entah bagaimana, seyakin apapun ia bahwa tak ada lagi perasaan untuk majikannya itu, hatinya kembali berdesir. Cinta yang mulai kembali. Namun, ia memilih untuk diam.

Melihat Sebastian yang tidak kunjung memberikan reaksi apalagi jawaban, Ciel menghela napas panjang.

Hingga Sebastian menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, Bocchan.. tapi aku juga tidak membencimu..."

Ya, mustahil untuk membencinya, walaupun sebelumnya ia **sempat **tidak menyukainya.

"Waktunya makan malam, Bocchan... aku sudah membuatkan banyak makanan kesukaanmu"

"Kau bodoh, aku sudah tidak mungkin menikmatinya"

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke ruang makan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam kue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu, setelah kita makan malam... aku akan memberikan _hidangan _yang bisa kau nikmati"

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Omake**

Desember telah usai, dan cuaca yang panas datang menemani Januari.

Bulan dan tahun yang baru, sebenarnya bukanlah hal penting mengingat mereka berdua telah dibuang oleh waktu. Takkan menua.

Sebastian dengan hati-hati bangkit dari tempat tidur; agar sosok yang berada di sisinya tidak terjaga, matahari sayup-sayup menembus tirai transparan yang mengaburkan apa yang ada di balik kaca jendela, dan seakan berusaha menembus kelambu di tempat tidur.

Iris _crimson _yang terjaga itu kembali menunggu. Jam berdentang enam kali di ruang tengah. Sambil melangkah melewati lobi _mansion_, bahkan keluar; ke taman. Memandang hamparan bunga beraneka warna dan teratai yang mengapung di kolam kecil. Dengan kotak kecil di atasnya.

Ia mengambil kotak tersebut dan melihat sepasang jam saku berwarna _azure _terdiam di sana, ia mengelus permukaan jam yang diukir dengan motif yang dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga membuat kedua jam itu seperti menyatu; _hyacinth_ yang dijalin dengan sulur-sulur mawar, _akhirnya._

Dengan begini, pencariannya selesai; waktunya untuk bertolak ke tempat lain.

Ia melihat kotak kecil itu sekali lagi; tertuju pada gambar _matryoshka _yang tersenyum.

Mungkin melihat musim semi di Rusia bukanlah hal yang buruk.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan Kaki :**

Faet : kenyataan

Gramofon** : **alat yang biasa digunakan untuk memutar suara dan musik yang direkam pada piringan hitam

* * *

**A/N :**

Hiyaa...

first of all, _Merry Christmas _bagi para pembaca dan juga untuk adik tercinta, **Soran Lahmeer **(semoga kau suka dengan 'hadiah' ini)

second, just in case kalau ada yang bingung dengan setting cerita ini. Saya terinspirasi fic dari fandom tetangga yang bertema vampire dimana tokohnya harus hidup berpindah, itulah yang bikin saya ngebuat SebasCiel juga bukan di London tapi Indonesia karena kalau desember sama-sama 'dingin' (sayang sekarang musimnya random; ga bisa diprediksi kayak dulu) dan disini juga ngambil waktu Indonesia saat masih di tangan Belanda, jadi makanya mereka bisa menetap di rumah yang mirip _mansion_ gitu hehe... :Da (sebenarnya saya meragukannya sih, tapi ya sudahlah...)

Dan lagu Oktavia von Seckendorff aslinya dari Puella Magi Madoka Magica, tee-hee.. :DDb

Sekian note yang tidak penting dari saya, **Review?**


End file.
